Tease
by youmeatmaydaysirens96
Summary: Sam unintentionally teases Dean while eating Ice Cream. Then Dean attacks him. Wincest! One-Shot Enjoy! DO NOT READ ANTHONY! OR ANTHONY'S FRIENDS!


Dean hated it when he did this. Sam was sitting an eating ice cream. No not eating but fucking giving it blow job, his eyes were closed and humming around it all happy. He banged his hand on the table and stood. "Dude what the hell?" Dean ignoring Sam, he grabs him by the arm dragging Sam away from the table and out the door of the ice cream shop.

"Dean where we are going you asshole...you made me drop my Ice cream!" whined Sam. "All well" growled Dean. Sam's eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open as Dean kept dragging him down the street to their room.

As soon as Dean opens the door Sam was pushed in and slammed against the door and Dean's lips were against his. Dean moved so he was pressed against Sam, his hips rocking into Sam. "Dean" whined Sam pushing his hips up against Dean wanting more of that wonderful friction. "You like that Sammy?" smirked Dean. All Sam could do was moan, bucking his hips into Dean. Chuckling softly Dean moved down to unbutton Sam's plaid shirt before moving it over his shoulders and letting it fell to the floor. Dean's mouth latched on to Sam's nipple biting and sucking until it was a hard nub. He moved and gave the other the same treatment. "Ahh Dean" whimpered Sam.

"Yeah baby boy?" smirked Dean before starting to kiss down Sam's chest, nipping lightly right above the Sam's navel. Dean undid Sam's jeans before pulling them down with Sam's boxers and letting them fall to the ground. "Dean, why am I the only one naked?" giggled Sam. "You should be too." Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled it over his head and let it fall to the ground. Sam walked, pushing Dean onto the bed pulling Dean's jeans off and throwing them to the ground. Dean smirked up at the boy in his lap before grabbing his hips and pinning him to the bed. Dean kissed Sam passionately, hands running all over Sam's body. Dean reached down and grabbed Sam's hard arousal, he squeezed lightly before stroking slowly.

"Dean!" was shouted as Sam bucked his hips and wrapping his arms around Dean, hands gripping his back, blunt finger nails drawing rosy red lines. Dean groaned and rubbed against Sam's thigh.

"Dean, please!" whined Sam. Dean let go of Sam's hard on and started to kiss down his chest until he took Sam into his mouth, bobbing his head.

"Oh god Dean!" moaned Sam, he reached down to run his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean kept going until Sam was on the edge of bliss and about to fall when he stopped, making Sam whine at the loss, and pinned Sam underneath him again. Dean peaked Sam on the lips before grabbing the lube from the table beside the bed and pouring just enough on his fingers. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam passionately, while one finger rubbed against Sam's entrance causing Sam to tense.

Dean made a shushing sound against Sam's lips before kissing his neck making Sam relax. Dean sipped his finger inside moving it slowing at first before going faster with Sam's moans encouraging him. After a minute or two Dean adds a second finger moving it around slowly, stretching Sam before adding a third. "Dean!" screams Sam, bucking his hips into Dean's fingers.

"Got it." Dean smirks and repeatedly hits the spot inside Sam, driving Sam crazy with pleasure. Blunt finger nails digging into Dean's back drawing blood. "Shit Sammy!" groan Dean at the pain of Sam's nails. After a few minutes when he thinks Sam is stretched enough, he removes his fingers. Grabbing Sam's legs and spreading them wider before slowly pushing into Sam, making him hiss at the slight pain.

"Shh...Sammy." cooed Dean, as he rubbing circles into Sam's hip with his finger tip in a calming motion before pulling out slightly then pushing back in. Sam gasped then moaned at the sensation. Dean moved slowly at first then picking up speed as Sam moaned for more.

"God Dean" moaned Sam, "Faster!" smirking Dean pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in making Sam scream in pleasure as Dean hits his prostate again and again. Dean doesn't stop as Sam tightens when he gets close to the edge of bliss and falls, laminating their chests white. Groaning as Dean Cums before falling onto Sam panting. Dean pushes up onto his forearms and looks down at a sleepy Sam who has his eyes half closed. Smiling Dean pulls out slowly making sure not to hurt Sam. He stands and walks to the bathroom to get a rag and cleans off Sam before cleaning himself. Throwing the rag aside he climbs into bed alongside Sam pulling the blanket over them. Sam rolls over and throws his arm and leg over Dean's, nuzzling into Dean before sighing contentedly.

"Love you Sammy." was said into Sam's hair as Dean. Rubbed up and down Sam's arm. "Luves you to De" was slurred sleepily. Then "Even if you made me lose my ice cream." smiles Sam. Dean laughs and hugs Sam close as they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
